Invisible
by levadura
Summary: .Doumeki x Watanuki. Él me ve, como nadie. Él es el único que puede verme. Él es el único que me observa. Él es el único con el que me siento... como si no fuera invisible.


Se supone que debería estar _estancada _con los deberes de Ciencias Sociales… pero todo eso puede esperar…

**Negrita**, _itálica_, normal, **_NegIt_**: auto monólogo de Watanuki. (aka: Watanuki hablando consigo mismop). "-Diálogos". **_O…o…o.o..o..o…o… ESTO ES UN SEPARADOR…._**

Advertencias: **Shounen-ai.** Doumeki x Watanuki, es decir… nada NUEVO. **Angst y OOC**. Ficlet, drabble…, eso. Si no te gusta el contenido del fic. No entres. Nada de "No me gusta el yaoi-slash, pero…" ó "Está muy OOC, pero…". SE LOS ADVIERTO! SOY CAPAZ DE EXHIBIR Y HUMILLAR!... _RECOMENTDACIONES_ **_seáis_** bienvenidas!.

**DEDICADO A_: riouko_** por su cumpleños el 16 de Septiembre. Te lo dedico, SÍ, especialmente a ti. ES TUYO. 100 por ciento tuyo **_riouko-chan_**!

También dedicado a: Kaoru-Himura1878, Marka Luna-Rota e Izumi Sakachita, Kazu-sab. (por sus reviews)

_**Ooooooooooooooooo………………….oooooooooooooooooooo……………………ooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Invisible.**

Por Kao-chan.

**_Ooooooooooooooooo………………….oooooooooooooooooooo……………………ooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Recuerdo que fue en un día como hoy… estaba lloviendo afuera…_**

_Sí, estaba lloviendo. Como olvidar el día en que…_

**No me lo recuerdes… ¡Estaba… estaba deprimido!.**

_Lo estabas, de eso no hay duda._

**Sin embargo…_ no importa_. ¿Verdad?Porque… porque…**

…_no había nadie que se preocupara por ti._

**Tienes razón…_ Nadie. Ni siquiera ahora. _Ni siquiera_ yo mismo._**

_Ni tú mismo._

**Pero..._ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_**

_Nadie está dispuesto a brindarte una mano de ayuda._

Nadie…

_**Nadie….**_

_Y tú_, sin embargo, te desplazas por el mundo con esa expresión en el rostro tan paciente, tan resignada; tan poco sincera, como si vivieras inconsciente, como si nada sucediera. Como si la constante soledad en la que vives no te afectara.

_Transitas por la vida y sonríes ampliamente al mundo como si estuvieras satisfecho._

Pero la verdad es que no sientes nada¿cierto?

**Nada.**

Y tú permaneces, ahí, con la mirada perdida, observando el mundo a tu alrededor. Y observando los frívolos sueños e inquietudes superficiales que tienen los otros¿cierto?

'…'

¿No es cierto?

**Cierto.**

Sin preocuparte de ti mismo.

'**No significo nada. No soy nada'. _No merezco existir._**

Si no te preocupas tú… entonces…

_Entonces… ¿quién se preocupa?_

**Estoy solo. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?**

**No significo nada para nadie.**

…soy solamente un ánima invisible.

"-Watanuki¡Watanuki…!... ¡I-idiota---!."

"-¿Eh…?. ¿.¡A QUIÉN LE LLA…!.?".

"-Te quiero".

"-¿QUÉ?"

"-Te quiero… y no solamente como un amigo."

_Soy invisible._

_**Soy invisible.**_

Invisible.

**Invisible.**

…**_o…o…o……o…o……o……o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_**

**Una vez yo me quise suicidar.**

**Estaba lloviendo afuera.**

¿Lloviendo?

**Sí, justo como ahora.**

Ah… ya recuerdo… fue cuando…

**Sí, fue cuando colgué la cuerda de una de las bases del techo.**

Pero… realmente no tenías la intención de hacerlo… ¿o me equivoco?

**Me gusta vivir. Soy como cualquier ser humano. _Aunque sea invisible._**

¿Cómo terminé aquí?

**¿Dónde?**

En los brazos del idiota.

**¿Aquí?**

El idiota me está…

**¿Te molesta que te bese?**

Me… me gusta.

**A mí también. ¿Debería decirle algo?**

Déjalo. Permíteselo.

**Se lo quiero permitir.**

-"Watanuki. Me gustas."

Dice que le gusto.

**¿En serio le gusto?**

¡En serio!.

**¿Cuánto le gusto?**

-"Mucho. Me gustas mucho."

Do-Doumeki…

**¿Te gusta Doumeki?**

Me gusta Himawari.

**No te pregunté eso. Te pregunté si te gustaba Doumeki.**

_Doumeki Shizuka_.

**A mí me gusta Doumeki.**

¿Y Himawari?

**También me gusta.**

¿Quién te gusta más?

**Me gusta como besa Doumeki.**

A mí también, aunque… muerde. Es algo agresivo.

**_Duele_. **

Sus brazos me aprietan. Sus manos son muy torpes. Su respiración está muy agitada… Y su mirada me asusta…

**Pero luego besa suave. Se tranquiliza. Sus brazos te rodean completamente. Y sus manos te toman con delicadeza. Te mira… y te ve…**

**Y… te ve.**

¿Me ve?. _¿Y a ti?_

**A mí también. Él me ve, como nadie. El puede verme, él es el único que puede verme.**

**Él me observa.**

¿Como si no fueras invisible?.

**Para él yo ya no soy invisible.**

_Ya no soy invisible._

**Entonces él me toca y me estremezco.**

Sus manos están muy frías.

**Frías, como su mirada.**

Noteequivocas_. Su mirada ya no está fría._

**Es cierto_. Cuando me ve, se vuelve cálida_. Se vuelve una razón de alegría inusitada.**

Se vuelve una razón de infrecuente alegría.

**Se vuelve… 'algo'.**

¿"Algo"…?

**Se vuelve todo.**

_Todo._

**Y yo ya no soy invisible.**

Dejo de ser invisible.

**Y dejo de pensar en Himawari-chan.**

**Y dejo de pensar en Yuuko-san.**

Y dejo de… pensar.

**Simplemente dejo de pensar.**

Porque pensar me amarga la existencia.

**Y pensar me hace una efigie humana pusilánime.**

Porque pensar me hace _existir._

**Y cuando pienso, me percato de quién soy, de dónde estoy y de _por qués_, de _cómos_ y de _cuándos_.**

Recuerdo que quiero desaparecer.

**Recuerdo que existo, pero que soy invisible.**

Recuerdo que _sólo lo invisible_ es capaz de _notarme_.

**Recuerdo que odio mi vida, odio a los que me rodean, odio el mundo en el que me tocó vivir y odio la cruz con la que tengo que cargar.**

Y que también odio lo que me atañe, odio lo que me concierne, odio lo que veo y odio lo que _no debería ver._

_**Odio todo lo que se refiere a mí.**_

Y quiero vomitar.

**Y quiero volverme lo que no soy.**

Visible.

**Quiero ser visible.**

¿Cómo hacer que los demás se percaten de mi existencia?

**Gritar.**

**Quiero gritar que existo. **

"-Existes, Watanuki. _Tú existes_. No necesitas gritar para que te escuche."

Pero él me escucha.

**Sí, ese bastardo me escucha.**

Y yo quiero tocarlo.

Yo quiero tocar algo que existe.

Quiero creer en una mentira.

Quiero creer que algo_ palpable_ ve algo _impalpable_.

**Entonces mis dedos se clavan en su hombro.**

Y él permanece ahí, estoico. Y me besa.

**Y me muerde.**

Y me dice…

"-Me gustas."

**Y susurra:**

"-Te quiero."

Y me abraza.

**Envuelve esta pálida inmundicia con sus cálidos brazos.**

Y me ve a los ojos.

"-Me encantan tus ojos… Tus ojos azules".

**Él me ve.**

Y yo lo veo.

**Y el mundo lo ve.**

Y yo ya no soy invisible.

**Ya no soy invisible.**

Dejo de ser algo ficticio, por segundos, por minutos, luego por horas enteras.

**Y todo lo malo, todo lo que es malvado _literalmente_, _se aleja._**

Y él me toma de la mano.

Y… existo.

**_Y toda la invisibilidad se pierde entre el tiempo, entre los besos y entre sus brazos._**

_**Ooooooooooooooooo………………….oooooooooooooooooooo……………………ooooooooooooooooooo**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Owari -.-.-.-.-**

_**Ooooooooooooooooo………………….oooooooooooooooooooo……………………ooooooooooooooooooo**_

El ver es una metáfora de "pensar en", "Preocuparse por", "sentir algo por". O.ó. Watanuki se la pasa hablando consigo mismo… no habla /literalmente)… el que habla es Doumeki… Eso es todo, para los(as) que se confundieron (o no leyeron bien). Ah… stress reliever…seh, eso… y una de mis crisis existenciales adolescentes. Lame. Lame… lameeeeeeeeeeeee! Leim xDDD. Ah, perdonen por hacerlos sufrir con tal basuraa... Ah,.. -.-

Se cuidan… eso… y sen felices. En serio…

Kao-chan :3.


End file.
